Dreams of Heaven/Jun Caedis/Biography
'''Jun Caedis '''is a former Malkan Priest who has abandoned his people, believing that Malka no longer holds their god's protection. Childhood and Shessite Priest Jun was the son of a high ranking priest of Shessim, and spent his life with the strict expectation that he would follow in his father's footsteps. He dedicated his life to this pursuit, learning the rituals necessary and doing his best to please his family. Jun was torn, however. He developed a strong discomfort with the violent and immoral ways of Malka, and soon began to wonder at the point of all their dramatic worship of the Blood God. After all, they had long since lost the knowledge of how to forge sanguite, and furthermore he saw no sign of divine favor in any shape or form during his years learning the worship of his people. Jun learned not to voice his views, as he was harshly ridiculed by his peers and severely punished for them by his father, who called him a coward and heretic. Jun did not see himself as a heretic, however. He truly wanted to know more about what it was that he had dedicated his life to, and he believed that Shessim truly existed. When the Great Malkan War began and his people were defeated at the battle of Terisef, Jun became convinced at last that what had actually happened was that Shessim had long since abandoned Malka. They had forgotten the true ways of old, and lost their devotion to Shessim... their worship had become selfish, practiced posing intended to curb their inherint bloodlust and desire for power. That they could not even win the first battle in a war they started pushed Jun to his final conclusion, that he must abandon Malka and find his own path. He eventually met a group of common bandits, and became embroiled in their adventures. Beliefs, Values, and Personality While Jun believes in Shessim and is loyal to his faith, he has become dissillusioned with the specific rituals and general mindset of the Malka. To him, worship of the Blood God denotes discipline and self-sacrifice. Strangely sentimental and kind for a Malkan, Jun is uncomfortable with excessive violence and brutality. He prefers to solve problems without the use of violence, but his soft spoken and unconfident nature tend to make it difficult to be taken seriously by anyone. He has gotten used to being in the background, quiet and composed so as not to disturb others. While he feels loyalty to Shessim, Jun has come to the conclusion that mass worship will always twist the truth, and has little hope of reforming his people or converting others to his way of thinking. He is content with being the only one who believes what he does, having been alone in his beliefs his entire life anyway. Jun's ambition is to learn the truth himself; he holds little desire to sway others. In a way he is very selfish... he ''wants ''to be the soul holder of his own "truth." For this reason alone he is comfortable, at least to a degree, amongst the unusual characters of Serl's Raiders. They do not hold to his beliefs, nor even eachothers belief's, and yet they are able to work and live together. To Jun, this is true peace... He has spent his entire life being told to think and act a certain way, and so being amongst a group who each hold their own individual values without feeling obligated to think the same as the rest is a great source of comfort to him. So long as he holds true to his own values, he believes that the opinion of the world shouldn't matter. Appearance Blond hair that is somewhat long, with a very weak-looking frame poorly suited to either the road or battle. He tends to wear all black robes, and has a necklace bearing a Shessite emblem (which he often keeps hidden beneath his clothes, for obvious reasons). Combat Skills While not generally useful if forced to fight, Jun has ways to pull his weight. While he has had no experience or training in combat, he is comfortable with a dagger due to his upbringing in the Church of Shessim and does not shirk at the sight of blood. He is most adept when supporting his allies, remaining beneath enemy attention and helping the group deal more damage with ideally little risk to himself.